Jump Showdown
|publisher= |distributor= |genre=Fighting |modes=1-4 players |platforms=PlayStation 4 Xbox One |media=Blu-Ray disc, Xbox One optical disc }} Jump Showdown (ジャンプ対決) is a 3D fighting game developed by Existence Software and Spike Chunsoft for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One consoles. The game is a successor to the 2014 title J-Stars Victory VS, and celebrates the 50th anniversary (despite being released the following year) of the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine. The game crosses over a variety of franchises either currently or formerly serialized in the Weekly Shōnen Jump anthology magazine, as well as several series from Shueisha's other "Jump" brand magazines such as Jump Square and Ultra Jump; Weekly Shōnen Jump series are still the priority and all others are considered "guest" characters of sorts. This is the first time a "Jump" crossover title has included characters from series serialized in magazines other than Weekly Shōnen Jump, and even includes several characters that starred in manga series based of licensed properties. The game can be seen as a reimagining of the 2019 title Jump Force, as it features a similar story concept. Unlike Jump Force however, Jump Showdown features heavily stylized art direction reminiscent of that used in J-Stars Victory VS., albeit with more detailed textures that still evoke the styles of the original manga artists' designs and art styles. Gameplay Jump Showdown is a 3D fighting game that supports up to four players. The player can use the (X on Xbox One) and (Y on Xbox One) buttons to perform light and heavy attacks respectively, and the player can mix-and-match button presses in order to perform different combo attacks, and use (B on Xbox One) button to perform the fighter's special attacks. The player can also use the (RB on Xbox One) button to enter Rage Mode - which temporarily increases the amount of damage the character deals, as well as their running speed and jump height, and causes some characters to transform into another form - and use a powerful Rage Attack once their Rage Meter has been filled by attacking enemies. There are three of categories a character's Rage Attack can fit into: * Burst Rage Attacks consist of a single, albeit powerful, special move performed by the user, often resulting in an explosion that deals damage to everyone in a concentrated area. * Contact Rage Attacks instead consist of an automatic combo of powerful attacks performed in rapid succession, ending with a finishing move to deal incredible amounts of damage and launch away foes. Unlike Burst Rage Attacks however, Contact Rage Attacks begin with the user rushing forwards quickly, and the attack will only be fully performed should they come in contact with a foe during this initial rush. * Sacrificial Rage Attacks fully deplete the user's health gauge upon performing it. Should this happen, the opponent will not receive a point as if they had KO'd them normally. Instead the user would simply respawn after a short countdown has passed; when allied with a CPU fighter, the player will instantly switch to their ally upon this occurring and will be unable to switch back until the allotted respawn timer has finished counting down. To defeat an enemy, the player must deplete their HP gauge and will earn a point upon doing so; the player with the most amount of points once time runs out is the winner of the match. The player can also block attacks with the (LB on Xbox One) button. Timing a block perfectly will completely nullify damage, otherwise only a small percentage of damage will be dealt. The final face button, (A on Xbox One) can be used to jump; while heavy characters can only perform a single jump, all others can perform up a second jump in midair. Using the (RT on Xbox One) button will also summon a Support Character, though each Support Character has a cooldown timer as to prevent the spamming of summoning. Support Characters are separated into two different categories: Offensive or Defensive, with the former focusing on dealing damage while the latter focuses on aiding their summoner through other means. Unlike in J-Stars Victory VS, playable fighters can not be chosen to fill the role of a Support Character. All characters also have a stamina gauge in battle. Stamina is depleted while dashing (clicking in the left stick on all controllers), as well as each time the fighter successfully blocks an attack. Stamina recharges on its own when not performing either of those two actions. Pressing the (RB on Xbox One) button while the Rage Meter has not yet been filled will also have the character charge up their stamina at a rapid pace, while also leaving themselves open to attack at the same time. When a character is in Rage Mode, their stamina does not deplete. As fights are typically 2-on-2 battles (but also support 1-on-1 or 3-on-3 battles, as well as teams of uneven numbers), a CPU will often take control of the player's partner character(s). By pressing (LT on Xbox One) the player can switch between the characters on their team. A team is defeated by KOing the opponent a certain number of times, not by defeating all of the opponents; the default number of KO's a team must get in order to win defaults to three as the standard in all modes, though players can adjust this outside the story mode. Clicking on the right stick will also allow the player to lock-on to the nearest opponent, forcing the camera to keep them in frame frame as well. Koma Frames Koma Frames (齣枠) are a form of power-up enhancement that players can apply to characters prior to the beginning of a match. Koma Frames are frames from the different manga series represented in the game that may apply different attributes depending on whatever the frame depicts. Frames can increase a character's damage output or defence, or make it so they begin a battle with a bonus to their Rage Meter. The effects of the Koma Frames vary, and all can only be used once before they disappear from the player's deck; forcing them to stockpile many of the ones that they care to use most often. Characters Characters from the following series appear in various different capacities in Jump Showdown: Playable Characters Playable Characters Monkey D. Luffy · Sabo · Roronoa Zoro · Nami · Sanji · Jinbe · Boa Hancock · Blackbeard · Sakazuki · Son Goku · Vegeta · Android 18 · Future Trunks · Frieza · Cell · Arale Norimaki · Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi · Naruto Uzumaki · Sasuke Uchiha · Sakura Haruno · Kakashi Hatake · Gaara · Kaguya Ōtsutsuki · Ichigo Kurosaki · Orihime Inoue · Rukia Kuchiki · Renji Abarai · Tōshirō Hitsugaya · Sōsuke Aizen · Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez · Yhwach · Light Yagami & Ryuk · Izuku Midoriya · Katsuki Bakugō · Shōto Todoroki · Hitoshi Shinsō · Tomura Shigaraki · Himiko Toga · All For One · Emma · Kenshin Himura · Sōma Yukihira · Erina Nakiri · Gintoki Sakata · Kagura · Kotarō Katsura · Korosensei · Nagisa Shiota · Kaede Kayano · Karma Akabane · The Reaper · Neuro Nōgami & Yako Katsuragi · Jonathan Joestar · DIO · Joseph Joestar · Jōtarō Kūjō · Medaka Kurokami · Misogi Kumagawa · Najimi Ajimu · Gon Freecss · Killua Zoldyck · Kurapika · Hisoka Morow · Biscuit Krueger · Golden Darkness · Nana Astar Deviluke · Kankichi Ryotsu · Momotarō Tsurugi · Yusuke Urameshi · Hiei · Kurama · Younger Toguro · Ryō Saeba · Tsunayoshi Sawada & Reborn · Kinnikuman · Toriko · Zebra · Coco · Sunny · Tatsumi Oga & Baby Beel · Meisuke Nueno · Asta · Noelle Silva · Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo · Hitomi Kisugi · Kenshirō · Raoh · Pegasus Seiya · Tarō Yamada · Tsubasa Ōzora · Gin · Yūna Yunohana · David · Tōru Muhyō · Kusuo Saiki · Dai · Allen Walker · Lenalee Lee · Mea Kurosaki · Yūma Kuga · Clare · Rin Okumura · Yūichirō Hyakuya · Shinoa Hīragi · Mikaela Hyakuya · Krul Tepes · Adam Blade · Eve Neuschwanstein · Yomiko Readman · Suzuha Amane · Atsuko Kagari · Ruby Rose Fighter Statistics Other Jump Crossover Appearances The following table compares the previous appearances of characters present in Jump Showdown (SD) to the rosters of previous Weekly Shōnen Jump crossover action games, of which there have been seven major titles released for dedicated gaming systems: (FJ1), (FJ2), (JSS), (DON), (JUS), (VS), Weekly Shōnen Jump Jikkyō Janjan Stadium (JJS), and (JF). This table only lists characters that are fully playable in the aforementioned titles and Jump Showdown; some characters appear in these games in other roles. Additionally, this does not take into account some titles of other genres such as Cult Jump. }} Support Characters Support Characters Usopp · Tony Tony Chopper · Franky · Nico Robin · Krillin · Innocent Buu · Mr. Satan · Captain Ginyu · Akane Kimidori · Caramel Man 001 · Rock Lee · Boruto Uzumaki · Ochako Uraraka · Tenya Īda · Megumi Tadokoro · Myōri Unzen · Lala Satalin Deviluke · Teppei · Match · Heihachi Edajima · Jelly Jiggler · Luckyman · Doryokuman · Yō Asakura · Train Heartnet · Jaguar Junichi · Misora Toyoguchi · Tetsuya Kuroko · Shōyō Hinata · Takeshi · Chitoge Kirisaki · Paifu · Mako Maruyama · Cobra · Karin Aoi · Hiroshi · Taikōbō · Dark Magician Girl · Slifer Prominent Non-Playable Characters Certain characters from various manga series also appear in other roles throughout Jump Showdown. Many manga characters make cameo appearances in the Koma panels that can be used to power-up fighters, while every battleground also has a handful of other characters making either direct or indirect appearances. Most prominently, several characters appear in the game's story mode that, while they may serve a fairly important role in the story, can not be controlled as either a fighter or support character. Story :After wormholes open up and devour the multiverse, heroes from the many destroyed worlds find themselves trapped in a new land made up of shattered pieces of their homelands; those who manage to wholly appear after this event become known as Jump Heroes, as they successfully Jumped between universes. This fracturing event causes the universe to be split across three dimensions - Dimension α, Dimension β, and Dimension γ - none of which able to connect with the other two dimensions. Additionally a group of shapeshifting creatures, Phantoms, have also made themselves known to the Jump Heroes, possessing cubes of energy that possess the souls of some unfortunate individuals who have lost their physical forms. The game is split up across four stories, dubbed "Arcs": Alpha Arc, Beta Arc, Gamma Arc, and Omega Arc. The first three stories run concurrently, telling the events that transpire in each of the three dimensions. The fourth, unlocked after the other three have been cleared, concludes the story as the dimensions become linked, allowing all of the Jump Heroes to work together for the first time to combat the treat of the Phantoms. Alpha Arc Beta Arc Gamma Arc Omega Arc Battlegrounds Many battle arenas are set in real world locations, with the worlds of different manga series merging with reality. There are, however, some areas that are solely based on an actual location or an arena from the fictional worlds represented. Similar to J-Stars Victory VS, the battlegrounds are not simple circular arenas but instead include destructible aspects or hills that can be used to turn the tide of battle in the player's favour. The three different fractured dimensions are not identical, and thus the same location(s) may be different according to where the battle is fought. This however primarily refers to the story mode, as all stages can be freely fought upon in all other modes. If any translations are incorrect, please tell me. Dimension α Dimension β Dimension γ Trivia * Characters from the One Piece and Assassination Classroom spin-off manga series One Piece Party and Koro-sensei Q!, both of which are serialized in the magazine, were considered to appear in the game. Category:Xbox One Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Shonen Jump Category:PlayStation 4 Games